


The Broken Prophecy // A Harry Potter Fanfiction [Book 1]

by luminexscence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminexscence/pseuds/luminexscence
Summary: Years before Estelle's life began, her grandfather told of his grandchild tied to a prophecy, which would occur during her years after his passing. Now the young girl, Estelle Winchester, who lives with her mother in the homely bakery located in Diagon Alley, has just received her letter for her first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will Estelle get herself into and who will she meet along her journey? What kind of person will she be: a heroine, a rebellious leader, an intelligent friend, perhaps a coward. Find out in the first book of The Broken Prophecy: A Harry Potter Fanfiction
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. ✩Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ ✩

The Winchester's were a perfectly normal family, living in 85 Street Saint Margaret's Road in the Scotswood District. Normal, if you count a single witch mother and witch daughter as normal. Normal doesn't always mean perfect, although they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you expected to be involved in something as intricate as a prophecy. 

Rizah was the owner of a small local bakery down in Diagon Alley, providing for her small daughter and creating a loving environment for all who walked in. Rizah was a very short woman with plump cheeks and boy-cut hair that barely was long enough to run her slender fingers through. Her daughter, Estelle, was the polar opposite of her mother's appearance. Tall, almost as tall as her mother by the age of 10, lanky, and long, dark hair down to the small of her back. The only thing Estelle shared with her mother in appearance was her eyes. Valley green with glittering gold orbs hidden behind the rolling hills of colour. Estelle’s eyes were nearly cat-like seeming to glow in the dark to see when walking in any area with little to no light. The Winchester's had a small screech owl named Link, to whom could do no wrong in their eyes.

The Winchester's had a secret, a secret only few knew about. They didn't think they would know what to do if anyone had found out and spread it like another family's “secret”. Estelle was tied to a prophecy her grandfather had told her mother about on his deathbed. Her grandfather was a distant relative Estelle never got to meet. Unbeknownst to her grandfather or mother's knowledge, she was pregnant at the time with a set of twins. Estelle’s sister was given to her father.

Rizah kept Estelle locked away, exposing her slowly to the Muggle world and all its creations. She gave Estelle all her knowledge of both worlds, although she excelled at magic. Learning spells that weren't in her future curriculum although she was wandless. She became very advanced from the time she discovered she could do magic to current day. Every day she became more advanced and more interested in learning. She almost always spent half of her allowance on books about several different magical subjects and chocolate frogs. (She always loses half of them though, despite them only having one good hop in them) She got many different subjects of books, including Herbology, Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and even Defense Against The Dark Arts. She ended up being very talented with Potions and Transfiguration. 

That brings us to the present day, the day Estelle gets her letter and our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy afternoon in London, a slight breeze blowing the flowers when Estelle sat in her backyard playing with her pet toad, Trevor, when her mother, Rizah, called her in for some lunch in their little bakery in downtown Diagon Alley. Estelle put her toad down and scurried inside to eat. As Estelle sat down, an owl swooped into the window, bringing a letter with a dark red stamp in its beak. Rizah handed Estelle a sandwich and grabbed the letter from the owl’s beak as the family owl, Link, chirped happily at the visitor owl. She smiled contently with a distant look of sadness in her nearly orange eyes.

  
“Estelle, I think you’re going to Hogwarts!”

  
Estelle jumped up, scaring Link into another room and sending the visitor owl to jump to the window sill. She decided to give both owls a piece of fruit as an apology and a thank you to the visitor owl coming from Hogwarts castle. It flew away as Estelle once again realised she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts. So many thoughts went through her head. Who would she meet? What books would she need and who would be her professors? How many friends would she make?

  
“Open it, Mum! Open it!”

  
Patrons of the bakery laughed at the girls' excitement, being regulars and knowing the two well. Rizah opened the letter gingerly, beginning to read what was written out loud to her lanky daughter, who was bouncing in excitement at what had been in the letter.

  
“Dear Ms Winchester, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall!” Rizah said excitedly, “You got in! You’re going to Hogwarts this year!”

  
Estelle jumped up and down with her mother, who immediately went to write a response saying she would be more than happy to attend. Another Hogwarts owl swooped in, bringing another letter addressing Estelle’s mother directly as some family friends came to congratulate Estelle on her achievement. Rizah opened the letter, sighed, and put it on the counter. She helped another customer while Estelle looked at her supply list, quickly running up to her room to grab the money she’s had saved for this very moment. As she grabbed her money pouch, she heard her mother talking to someone. A name she hadn’t heard in a few months.

  
“Well, look who it is, The Malfoys! What brings you here?”

  
The Malfoy son, Draco, used to be a playmate when they were small. What were they doing at the bakery? They haven’t shown up in a while. Estelle decided to walk downstairs and see what Lucius was doing at the bakery out of nowhere.

  
“Just decided to stop by, visit an old friend and get a pastry or two while we were here. We’re buying school supplies for Draco here,” he motioned to the platinum blonde at his side, who smiled shyly as he looked at the pastries in the glass cabinet, “He got his Hogwarts letter yesterday. How about your girl, has she gotten her letter yet?”

  
Draco noticed Estelle through the glass display case, hiding on the staircase beyond the counter and smiled welcomingly, which was odd with how he and his family treated everyone. Since Estelle’s family were Purebloods, this probably kept them on the Malfoy’s good side. Draco saw Estelle was nervous and didn’t say anything to his father, or at least she thought this is why he hadn’t said anything. Perhaps he was too prideful.

  
“Oh, She just got her letter today, actually! Estelle!” Rizah called for her daughter, who came down off the last steps bashfully to say hello to the Malfoys. “We’re actually going to start shopping for her supplies later.”

  
Estelle smiled widely, remembering she was going to her dream school in a few weeks time. Her mother was a Ravenclaw and her grandfather was a Hufflepuff, so she expected to be in one of those houses although she didn’t feel as if she fits in those houses entirely. Maybe that was a normal feeling. As if he had read her mind, Lucius mentioned the Hogwarts Houses.

  
“I know for sure my boy, Draco, is going to be a proud Slytherin. What house you suppose your daughter will be in?” Lucius said and Draco stood up taller than he had been before, although it wasn’t much.

  
“I’m not sure, she seems very qualified for all of them but no matter the house, I’ll be proud.”

  
“Let’s hope she is sorted into Slytherin, so the kids will at least have someone they know with them. Would you like to have a private conversation regarding the children?” Lucius said the last sentence quietly, Rizah looking slightly grim.

  
“Of course, Estelle, Draco, have a seat where you’d like. We just need to talk.” Rizah brought Lucius into the back of the bakery, where the Winchester’s private kitchen and dining room was.

  
Estelle grabbed two cookies and two pumpkin pastries from the display case and walking out from behind the counter, giving one of each to Draco and sitting near a window. It had been a while since the two had a real conversation. What was she supposed to say?

  
“Hogwarts, huh?” Draco spoke, stuffing a bit of cookie in his mouth.

  
“Can you believe it’s already time? It seems like just yesterday we were playing wizard chess at your mansion.” Estelle laughed.

  
“Or accidentally blowing up your mum’s kitchen and covering your owl in cake batter.”

  
They both started laughing, which lead to a few people smiling, others whispering to other patrons. They continued talking about what things they used to do, including stealing the Malfoy’s brooms and going for joyrides, trying to use Estelle’s family cookbooks and potions books (which ultimately ended in disaster) and even more things that lead to Draco’s eyebrows needing to grow back or Estelle’s leg needed to heal. Some others, however, weren’t as life-threatening. Like Estelle showing Draco muggle gadgets like a “Super Nintendo” or a “VHS Tape”. Draco always kept the information from his parents, due to the family being strictly Anti-Muggle.

  
All of that was a few years ago. It all came to a halt when they were 7 or 8 years old. Although, the Malfoy’s did visit the bakery every now and again. Estelle was now bigger and even helped her mom bake and was told her pastries were the best in all of Diagon Alley. She also often took walks around the Alley, saying hi to old family friends and shop owners her family knew and making new friends even if the chance of ever seeing those friends again were at a low. She wanted to go look around, maybe go visit Ollivander’s a little early, stop at the pet shop maybe but she decided to wait for her mother and Lucius was the best option at the moment, seeing Draco was with his father and couldn’t take him with her.

  
Lucius and Rizah came from the back, nodding at each other. Rizah asking if they wanted anything to go before taking their leave. Draco currently had a pumpkin pastry in his hand and Estelle had a cookie. Both parents laughed and Lucius said he thought they’d be fine for a bit. After the Malfoys left, Draco giving Estelle a smile and vice-versa, Rizah asked when Estelle wanted to start shopping for supplies.

  
“I could start right now if you’d want, Mum.” Estelle offered, holding her money pouch up. Rizah agreed and said to go look in the pet shop. She walked out of the bakery and out into the alley, flooded with parents who decided school shopping early to “get ahead of the mob” but the most they were really doing was making more of it before the last parents to shop started. Estelle made it rather easily through the crowd, seeing Hagrid, another family friend and Keeper of Hogwarts, in the crowd. She decided to say hello, Hagrid being pleased to see her, telling her about how he was going to see a boy named Harry Potter for his birthday within a week or two.

  
“Do you need any help with preparing a cake or anything for his birthday?” Estelle asked, wanting to help Harry feel as welcomed and happy as possible, seeing what kind of past he had to live with.

  
“Perhaps you could help by making the cake and I’ll decorate it!” Hagrid suggested and Estelle agreed, deciding to make a card for Harry as well. But that would have to wait until later since she had to shop for school. She said farewell to Hagrid, wondering whether to make a vanilla or chocolate cake, maybe a mix of both or maybe a red velvet and heading to Magical Menagerie.

  
She knew she wanted an owl, but she wanted to look at the other animals and see which animals were up for adoption. Estelle found intense interest in magical creatures and wanted to do something with magical creatures when she was older. There was a book she wanted about all sorts of magical creatures called “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” By Newt Scamander, but her mom said to wait because she thought they might put it on the supply list at Hogwarts. She walked into the shop, the smell of many animals filling the air, due to several cages crowding the small shop and walls. A little group of Puffskeins caught her eye. Small balls of fur with wide eyes and a tiny, cat-like nose. Some’s snouts weren’t visible, some were, some were calm, some were vicious. They were separated in different cages and the Pygmy Puffs, miniature Puffskeins, seemed to be the perfect pet, although only toads, cats, and owls were allowed. The Weasleys have a rat one of the boys brings every year, so what could the issue be?

  
She decided against it but played with one anyways, just in case she wanted one in the future. She headed out to Eeylops Owl Emporium, The one-stop-shop for everything owl. She stepped inside, hearing nothing but soft classical music and soft hooting from the many owls in the store. It seemed rather small on the outside but was actually pretty large once you stepped inside. Snowy owls, Barn owls, screech owls and more filled the shop. She looked around for supplies first, gathering treats and a cage then looking at an owl to adopt. She stopped on a cage near the back of the store, one that caught her eye. A brown-faced, red-feathered owl with bright blue eyes was sleeping in its cage. Estelle asked the owner about the owl, saying she wanted to interact with it. The shopkeep reluctantly took the sleeping owl out of its cage, handing it to Estelle quickly. The bird woke up rather calmly and stayed snuggled close to Estelle and the keeper relaxed.

  
“You’re lucky, girl, guess he likes ya,” The keeper laughed, “Usually he doesn’t go near anyone.”

  
“How much for him?”

  
“About 5 galleons. Not worth as much as the others, I’m afraid.”

  
Estelle took the owl and paid for her things and got out as fast as possible to find her mother to show her the unique owl she had found and decided to adopt. It occurred to her this owl didn’t have a name. She thought to herself and decided to name it Flynn. She found her mother just walking out of the bakery, excited when she saw the new owl Estelle had adopted. They had decided to drop the owl care stuff at home and take Flynn with them to the shops. First, they stopped at Flourish & Blotts, picking up all the textbooks on the school supply list, then at Malkin’s for Estelle's robes and other required clothing, then at plenty of other stores for supplies. The last thing they stopped for is a wand at Ollivanders.

  
“I knew I’d be getting a Winchester this year! Finally got your letter?” Mr Ollivander, the store owner, asked.

  
“Yes, I did!” Estelle said excitedly as her mother waited outside with Flynn.

  
Mr Ollivander went into the back for a moment, bringing back out three wands he believed would suit Estelle. He told her to try one, a Cherry Wood wand, 11 ½ inches with a slight flexibility and dragon heartstring. She tried the “Lumos” spell but ended up throwing the wand across the room, meaning it wasn’t a match. Mr Ollivander handed Estelle the second one, which ended up making a whole shelf fall down. Again, not a match. The next one, however, Pinewood with Dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches and hard flexibility, was a perfect match. She was able to cast Lumos without a problem and it shined brighter than it usually would’ve. Estelle paid for her wand, apologised for the trouble and thanked Mr Ollivander for the wand and made her way out to her mother.

  
They went home and Estelle bonded with her new owl, talking to him and feeding him treats when he did a trick correctly. Later that night, she went to bed peacefully and happy, excited for her new life to begin at Hogwarts. She practised spells and hung out with her best friend, Ron Weasley, during the few weeks they had left of the summer. When the time came, Estelle baked a chocolate-vanilla marble cake for Harry’s birthday and let Hagrid decorate it later when he had a chance. She gave the card to Hagrid and wondered what Harry would’ve thought when he had seen it.


	3. Chapter 2

Eventually, time passed and Estelle couldn’t be happier. She was finally going to her dream school. A new chapter in her life was beginning. She was ecstatic thinking about everything. Before school even started, every day she practised spells. (Although she wasn't supposed to, the Ministry doesn't need to know) She had read most of her books back to front and she even started learning about animagi and had a family friend tutor her, although she couldn't learn to transfigure quite yet. It would take time, time she didn't have at the moment. 

The morning of the first of September, Estelle woke up earlier than she usually did, ready for her schooling to begin. She packed her trunk rather neatly, making sure she had enough regular clothing and pyjamas but also making sure she had everything on her supply list. She triple checked that she had everything and closed her trunk, levitating it down the stairs slowly. She smiled on her way down but dropped her trunk when her mother called her name. 

“I know you're all ready to start using magic and stuff but you shouldn't be doing magic. You're not even supposed to know that spell yet!” Her mother scolded slightly. 

“I'm not supposed to know this one either,” She levitated herself and laid on her back while in the air, “Yet I know it. It's not even in the curriculum!” 

“We get it, most advanced witch of her age.” Her mother shook her head playfully.

“There's bound to be another witch.” 

They left it at that and ate before leaving to go to King’s Cross Station, where the Hogwarts express would come to collect the near-to-London students. They travelled by foot and sent Flynn to the Hogwarts owlery a day early so Muggles didn’t report a red owl in a cage. When they eventually arrived at the station, they met with the Weasley’s, close family friends. When Ron and Estelle saw each other, they immediately ran to each other for a hug and their special handshake. Estelle greeted the twins and older Percy. She gave Ginny, the youngest and only female Weasley other than Molly, a hug and assured her next year would be her year to Hogwarts. Later on, a boy with green eyes and dark hair came to them, asking how to get to the train. Ginny hid behind her mother, seemingly embarrassed by the boy's presence. 

“Are you here alone?” Estelle asked. 

“Pretty much.” He responded. 

She didn't have much time to notice anything about the boy other than his clothes, slightly baggy and clearly not bought for him but rather hand-me-downs from an older (and much bigger) boy. 

“Don't worry, dear, just follow my boys and Estelle, we'll get you there,” Molly assured as he watched Percy go through the station wall with ease. 

“Estelle, You should go next, show Ronniekins how it's done,” Fred spoke up, nudging her slightly toward the wall. 

“Are you sure?” She trembled a little, knowing how the twins are. 

“You got this, Estelle!” 

She backed up a little, the others watching for muggles, and began to run toward the wall with her trolley in front of her. She shut her eyes, waiting for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes again and realised she was going forward so fast she almost couldn't stop herself going off on to the track. She screamed a little, knowing she couldn't stop herself without her wand. Estelle grabbed her wand from her sleeve and levitated the trolley, stopping it but she couldn't stop herself. She had tripped and she knew she was going to fall on to the track. She closed her eyes again and waited to fall but that didn't come either. She felt a warmness and clamminess on her hand, the one with her wand in it and slowly opened her eyes. 

She saw the boy from before, the one with baggy clothing and round glasses, staring her in the face with a shocked and worried stare. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run across all of London. His glasses were crooked on his face and he quickly pulled Estelle up. She was in shock and dropped the trolley, making a loud bang, scaring many people and animals in the vicinity. 

“Are you alright?” He breathily asked. 

“I'm okay,” Estelle breathed heavily, “Thank you. I don't know what had happened. How did you get to me so quick-”

“You got ahead of yourself, you git! You have to pay attention more! God, I thought you were supposed to be the careful and responsible one,  _ Estelle _ !” Ron quickly ran over, hugging Estelle tightly then smacking her in the back of the head lightly, “The hell is wrong with you?” 

“I'm alive, aren't I,  _ mum _ ?” Estelle scolded as her actual mum came over.

“Are you okay, Elle? I thought you would've known to stop, I should've gone with you.” Rizah laughed awkwardly, “Sorry ‘bout that…” 

“Why is my actual mum more understanding than you, Ron?”

Ron just rolled his eyes, frustrated at Estelle’s carelessness and the boy's ability to get to her faster than he could. 

“I'm so rude, I’m Estelle, Thanks for saving me…” She paused, waiting on the boy's name. 

“Harry.” 

Estelle turned her head and smirked lightly, wondering if this is the same Harry she had helped Hagrid with. She decided to ask him on the train, seeing as they had to board very soon.

After saying goodbyes to Molly and Arthur and her mother, They boarded the train and found a compartment for her, Harry and Ron to sit in for the ride. Estelle realised her toad from home snuck along for the trip. 

“T-Trevor!” Estelle grabbed the toad off the compartment floor, “Why are you here? You should be at home!” 

“Trevor? Your toad from the bakery?” Ron asked, “How'd he sneak along?”

“Not sure...Ugh, Guess you're coming to Hogwarts this year, lil’ buddy.” Estelle sighed, putting the toad in her front chest pocket as he sat contently, “At least he's well behaved.”

The trio stayed silent for a bit before Ron decided to introduce himself.

“I'm Ron Weasley, This is Estelle Winchester.” Ron sat back in his seat in front of Harry. 

“Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?  _ The _ Harry Potter? Do you have the scar?” Ron asked quickly before Estelle hit him in the chest. 

“Ronald, you don't just ask people if they have ‘The Scar’! That's rude!” Estelle chided, apologising for Ron's rude behaviour.

“It's okay, I don't really mind it except for when it hurts.” Harry lifted his slight shag of fringe on his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar, but like everyone had told them about. Estelle noticed something in Harry's pocket, something red and looked like paper. 

“What's that, Harry?” Estelle asked. 

He took the paper out and told them about Hagrid had given him the card from a girl that helped him bake the cake he had brought for his birthday. 

“Did it say who it was from?” 

“Couldn't see, the place where the name was smudged.” He explained. 

“Well I think that card is from me! I gave Hagrid a card similar to that one to give to a boy he was helping. I wanted to make him feel welcome.” Estelle said, smiling.

“Thank you, Estelle, It meant a lot.” Harry smiled. 

Later on, a trolley came around the train. Ron and Estelle had no money but Harry bought the whole trolley. They were amazed at how much he had with him, seeing as he was an orphaned, muggle-raised boy and there's no way whoever was taking care of him had given him that. Maybe saved in a bank? Harry handed Estelle a chocolate frog, not knowing that when she opened them, she lost them. She tried to grab it before it hopped away but Ron was opening the window as she opened it. Ron laughed, knowing she could never keep them in her hands. 

“Hey, my brothers told me about a spell to make Scabbers more interesting,” Ron tried to lighten the mood. 

“Excuse me, a boy named Neville has lost his-,” A girl with bushy hair popped her head into the compartment. Ron tensed up a bit, getting his wits together anyways, “Oh, Are you trying magic? Let's see then.” 

“Sunshine and butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” Nothing happened, leaving Ron to blush in embarrassment. 

“Are you sure that's a  _ real _ spell? Let me show you,” She pointed her wand towards Harry's broken glasses, saying a quiet ‘Repairo’ and fixing them with ease. She sat down and introduced herself. 

“I’m Hermione Granger.” 

Ron introduced himself with his mouth full while the other two shook hands with the girl quite politely. She was a little tall, her hair a bushy mess of brown and dirty blonde. The frizz in her hair like a tumbleweed but soft all the same. Her large, childlike eyes a medium roast brown, light freckles blessed along her cheeks and bridge of her nose and a beauty mark near her eye. Her smart mouth, which she'd put on display for Ron, a soft pink and moved gracefully with her slightly crooked teeth. Estelle noticed all of this about her without a minute to think. The train had stopped, leaving the four in a very confused state, Estelle snapping out of her thoughts about the bright, mysterious girl. 

“What's happened?” Ron asked. Estelle shrugged and Harry looked out the window. A moment later, another girl came up to the compartment door, startling all inside.

“Good Afternoon, Witches and Gentlewizards!” 

Trevor jumped from Estelles pocket as she reached for him frantically. He hopped into the train's hall, Estelle chasing after him. She and another person called for the toad, then collided, knocking each other on their backs. The toad sat contently, watching the two make fools of themselves. The other person rubbed their head before realising they had crashed into  _ another person _ . 

“O-Oh my god, I am so sorry,” They apologised and ran over to Estelle, who was laying on the train floor as the four from her compartment watched, cringing, “I-I didn't mean to…” 

“I-it’s okay…” The person helped Estelle sit up. She noticed their hands were quite warm but also clammy. She opened her eyes to see a small, slightly chubby boy with wide, green eyes above her. Estelle apologised as the boy went to pick up the toad. 

“It seems you've found my toad.” 

“What are you talking about? This is my toad! See he has a mark right here!” Estelle pointed to a place on the toad's back, seeing the discolouration wasn't there and turning a pale white, “That's not my toad…” 

“Have you lost yours? Is it named Trevor too?” He asked, tilting his head slightly with obvious good intentions. 

“Yeah, his name is Trevor but I didn't bring him with me,” Estelle facepalmed, “I brought my owl. I thought Trevor had snuck onto my cart from home…” 

“Does your owl happen to look like this one?” He turned his back slightly to reveal a red feathered owl clinging to his sweater.

“Y-Yes, Flynn!” Estelle took the bird from the stranger boy, “You're supposed to be at the owlery! I-I'm sorry if he's caused any trouble.” 

“No trouble, just wouldn't let anyone besides me touch him,” 

“Feel honoured,” Estelle chuckled, “He doesn't like most.” 

“I-I do, believe me,” The boy held out his free hand, “I'm Neville Longbottom.”

“Estelle Winchester.” 

They smiled and talked for a little bit before Neville went back to his compartment and Estelle went back to hers. The girl who happened to scare everyone in the compartment was Amelia. Amelia had long bright, platinum blonde hair and green eyes like Estelle’s. She was bubbly and a little oblivious at times but was fun to be around. Ron didn't enjoy her that much and said she looked too much like she was related to him. Estelle knew she was going to be good friends with that Neville boy and Amelia. There was something about Amelia, though, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The Weasley twins, Fred and George popped their heads in, Fred flirting with Amelia. 

“She's like Estelle and Ron had a kid, Don't you think, Fred?” George laughed.

“I think she's kinda cute, What's your name?” Fred asked slyly towards Amelia.

“T-Too young for you!” Ron yelled before Amelia could answer.

“Hello ‘too young for you’, I’m Fred.” 

Ron pushed the twins out of the compartment and everyone had a good laugh. He slammed the compartment door and the five spent the rest of the train ride laughing, talking, joking, getting to know each other. Estelle became fast friends with the four she had met that day. Already she thought Amelia was like the sister she never had and Hermione was a very good friend, although, Ron didn't agree. 

She kept thinking about that Neville boy. What were the chances his toad would be named Trevor and act just like hers? She had this overwhelming feeling like she's known him her whole life, despite never meeting him or hearing his name until that moment in time. She decided she was going to look for him later and try to make friends with him. He seemed to not have many friends and seemed really sweet - like a good friend to have - but no one in first year really did have many friends yet. Unless, of course, you're lucky enough to find yourself in a situation like Estelle’s. 

Hermione said something about how we should change into their robes since they'd be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Estelle sent Flynn through the compartment window to head to Hogwarts early and grabbed her robes. She headed out of the compartment to go to the restroom to change. She thought she might be able to find Neville again on the way. She bumped into someone after zoning out and heard a  very conniving response to it.

“Watch it, Winchester,” Draco Malfoy. 

“That's always been your trick, hasn't it? Nice to me and laughing like I'm your best friend one day, Rude and condescending the next!” 

He scoffed and walked off in the other direction. Estelle saw the bathroom and went to change inside. Afterwards, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was almost complete. She needed was that red and gold or green and silver or blue and bronze or yellow and black tie and she'd be complete. She smiled brightly at herself, feeling extremely happy for the first time in a while. She walked out of the bathroom with a proud smile, finding herself once again curious as to if she could find Neville. 

The train stopped suddenly as she looked. She looked out the nearest window. They had arrived at Hogwarts. She ran to find Amelia and Hermione, who happened to be looking for her as well, so they could walk out to Hogwarts together. She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to Hogwarts after waiting for so long. She was about to walk in and start her schooling. Hermione seemed to be just as excited, if not more than Estelle. She understood why though. Being a muggle for so long than finding out you're actually a witch that has been invited to a wizarding school for the next seven years of your life is absolutely mad. 

They walked out together, laughing like they've been best friends for years. Hermione blushed every now and again as she laughed with the two girls beside her. Eventually, someone had stepped on the back of Estelle’s shoe by accident and she heard a familiar, stumbling voice behind her.

“S-Sorry E-Estelle..” Neville apologised. 

Estelle pulled Neville to walk beside her, leaving him to blush. Within the few hours of knowing him and the short conversations they had, Estelle noticed Neville was a very anxious and shy person. It was obvious from the moment you looked at him. She also noticed he covered his hands with his sleeve when he was nervous, which was pretty often. 

“‘Ight, first years this way!” Hagrid led the first years down a path, “Ye’ all get yer first sight of Hogwarts in a sec, just round this bend!” 

When they had turned around the bend, they had a lake to cross and a massive castle in front of them. Estelle noticed Amelia uncomfortably shift out of the corner of her eye but brushed it off. The lake had about 10 boats near the shore and Hogwarts castle was lit up like a thousand stars in the sky. Several owls flew overhead, earning a scoff from Draco. Fireflies flew around the lake, creating a beautiful atmosphere and a just as beautiful reflection on the nearly still water. Estelle looked up at the castle thoroughly this time. Each window in the castle was lit up, creating another, smaller reflection on the water and lighting everything close a faint gold. Estelle found within the lower windows, older students shuffled towards the same direction, probably toward the Great Hall, the dining and event area she had read about in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ . The first years stepped within the boats, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and herself being in one boat, Amelia in one by herself and Draco and his two overly large goons in another as well as plenty of other first years organised by five in the other boats. 

“Thank god, I got one all to myself,” Amelia laid down within the roomy little boat, before a blonde haired boy came up to the boat, “Get lost, I want one to myself,” 

“Oh, sorry, I'll just-” He waved to the empty lake, all of the boats full, “Get in another one. Pardon me.” 

She reluctantly and angrily moved to one side of the boat, pouting, the boy sitting on the other side and looking at the lake. Estelle giggled, looking at Neville to her left and Hermione to her right. They inched closer to the castle, everything becoming more evident, from how big the front doors were to how 

bright the lights were. 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Estelle said to Hermione and Neville and he brought his attention to her. 

“Absolutely!” Hermione sighed dreamily, Neville kept his eyes on Estelle as she looked at the castle. 

“Yeah, it is..” He looked back at the castle. 

“Heads down!” Hagrid yelled.

The first years went through a ivy curtain, which his a wide opening into the cliff face of the mountain. The students were carried along into a dark tunnel, which seemed to lead them underneath the castle into a small harbour, big enough for all of the little boats to let them out in front of a pair of large oak doors. They made their way off the boats and to the staircase leading up to the castle’s large doors. Estelle’s family friend and new professor, Minerva McGonagall, a tall woman with time-dyed hair a faded grey with remnants of the black that once belonged, walked through the large door.

“The first’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid. 

“Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take it from here.”

She opened the doors wide, revealing a marvelous marble staircase, the entrance to the upper floors of the school. Estelle heard a buzzing of other students talking, laughing, and whatever else. She started getting anxious, wondering if the sorting was a  _ public  _ event. She was hoping she didn't have to do the sorting in front of the other, older students. Her worst fear was to be laughed at in the face of what house she was put into. Her mind raced;  _ What if I get put into a house everyone doesn't like? _

_ “ _ Good evening, first years and welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall, “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you are seated for the feast, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your House will be like your family,“

“I hope I’m not stuck with Malf-” Amelia started, interrupted by McGonagall continuing to speak louder. 

“Pardon me, Miss Greywood,” McGonagall said, “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup.. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

McGonagall walked out of the room and told the kids to stay. Estelle had hoped they would behave for the few minutes they were alone but alas, they did not. Draco Malfoy waltzed up to Harry, pushing Estelle, Neville, and Amelia out of his way. 

“I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Malfoy sneered, nodding his head toward the lot he pushed, “Don't want to go around hanging with the wrong sort. I'll help you.” 

“I think I can find the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” Harry dismissed Draco rather quickly, turning toward the three Malfoy pushed, “Don’t think the right sort of friends push the friends I have.”

“Did you hear that, you twat?” Amelia smirked, “He doesn’t want to be friends with the likes of you.”

Draco went up towards the front of the group of first years, ready to give Harry and Amelia a piece of his mind but not before McGonagall smacked him in the back of the head with a  _ Daily Prophet _ paper. He coward toward the back of the group, sneering at the two as he did so. Amelia’s hair turned aflame and McGonagall straightened up, announcing the sorting was about to begin. She led the group out of the corridor and into the Great Hall, a room full of older students staring at the first years as they walked in. Amelia’s hair cooled to a slightly dark green and Estelle hid behind Amelia slightly, trying to shield herself from the attention of the older years. The group stopped in front of an elevated platform where the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood and several of the professors sat. 

“ The very best of evenings to you all! Welcome all and, to our old students, welcome back! A year full of magical education awaits you!” Dumbledore smiled, “Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”

He also mentioned something about not going up to the third floor unless you want to die a horrible death or something. McGonagall explained how the sorting hat works; She calls your name, places it on your head and it yells out a house you’ll be sorted into. 

“What house do you suppose you’ll get into?” Amelia leaned overtowards Estelle.

“I’m not sure, hopefully Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, how about you?”

“I’m going to get Hufflepuff!” She smiled, “I also know that  _ Neville  _ is going to get Gryffindor! He has plenty of potential.”

“Are you sure? As much as I hate to say and how I don't judge people, he doesn’t really seem like the type…”

“Don't doubt him yet!”

Right after she said that, Neville was called up and to most’s surprise, he was put into Gryffindor. Amelia yelled quiet praise toward the boy.

“Now I really hope I get Gryffindor…”

“Do you have a crush?” Amelia smirked, “On lil’ ol' Ickle Nevillkins?”

“A-Absolutely not!” Estelle stuttered, “I-I just want to be friends with him, Amelia!” 

Amelia was called up, winking at Estelle on her way and telling her ‘This wasn’t over!’. The hat was placed on her head and the hat shouted  _ ‘SLYTHERIN’.  _ Her jaw dropped and McGonagall had to push her towards her house table to be able to get the next student up. A few more students were called up before Estelle was. Amelia came out of her daze and stood up quickly to watch her new friend get sorted. Estelle looked toward the Weasleys’ to see the twins sending silent words of “good luck!” and “Gryffindor for the win!” her way. 

Estelle sat on the stool and the hat was placed gingerly on her head. The hat mumbled several things, mentioning the houses by name, mentioning how she had a trait associated with each house. That went on for a good three minutes before the hat went completely silent. After a minute of silence, other students had started whispering among themselves. She hated the attention. She wished the hat would talk again to drown out the noise of the older students and several peers in her year whispering about her. What could they be saying? “Probably mental that one” among other things, assumingly. She covered her dark red face with her hands, trying to shield herself from the ridicule bound to head in her direction. 

“What's happened?” Ron asked, “Why isn't the hat talking? or, I don't know, sorting her like it's supposed to do?”

“Hatstall, Ronniekins,” Fred answered, “If she keeps up like this, it'll be the longest hatstall in history,”

“What's a hatstall?” Amelia asked, coming over from the Slytherin table to join her friends. Harry and Ron didn't seem to know either. 

“A hatstall is when someone getting sorted takes more than five minutes to be sorted into a house,” Hermione peaked up, “Professor McGonagall is a famous hatstall! But the hat has never gone silent all together..”

Ron rolled his eyes, not happy she was the one to answer as McGonagall yelled at Amelia to sit down. Estelle was becoming more worried of what her friends would think of her. The hat started to mumble again, although many different, indecipherable phrases, making Estelle more anxious then she already. 

Many of the students were becoming anxious as well. Draco, most of all. He secretly wanted Estelle to be sorted into Slytherin although he'd never let anyone know aloud. Another Slytherin had knocked Draco on the arm to let him know it looked as if it was about to decide. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Why don't you just get this over with quicker and pick the house yourselves, professors? I believe she'd make an awfully fine Slytherin.” He spoke, smugness in his tone.

“I-I don't agree, Malfoy,” Neville spoke up, surprisingly, “I think she'd be an amazing Gryffindor but that's not up to us or the professors…”

“I'd be quiet if I were you, Longbottom-“

A loud thud echoed throughout the dining hall as Amelia slapped the back of Draco’s head.

“I think it’s time  _ you _ were quiet you bloody Gombeen. I’ve had enough of your whiney rich boy attitude and we haven’t even been here a day.”

“Are you, a Slytherin,  _ seriously _ standing up for a slow-witted, mudblood orphan like Longbottom-”

“Don’t you ever  _ ever _ say anything like that about Neville again, you vile evil little cockroach!” Estelle took the hat off her head and hopped off the chair, nearly running toward Malfoy, “I swear I will make you pay for everything you ever say about him. You're a whiny, childish little brat and I swear to Godric Gryffindor-”

“Enough! All of you, get back to your tables, Estelle come back here please.” McGonagall called.

“One second,” Estelle went over to Neville, “Are you okay?”

Neville nodded quickly, his cheeks dusting a violent shade of red before she smiled and went back to McGonagall. 

“20 points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Greywood and Mr. Malfoy. I hope you learn from this.” She placed the hat on Estelle's small head and the hat finally spoke. 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Nearly the entirety of the Grand Hall cheered, Estelle didn't know why. One of few who weren't cheering was Malfoy, disappointed with Estelle's sorting. Of course she would be in the same house as Potter, why wouldn't she? 

Amelia ran up to Estelle hugging her. “I'm proud of you!” 

“You cost your house 20 points?” 

“Eh, he deserved it.” 

The students were led to their common rooms, ready to spend their first night at Hogwarts. The next morning would be their first classes. Estelle found her bed quite easily, right in between Amelia (The reason Amelia was in the Gryffindor tower she didn't know, but she didn't mind.) and Hermione. She reminisced on what happened before at the sorting. Had her standing up for Neville helped her get sorted? Would she get put down as the longest hatstall in history? Why was Draco being such an asshole lately? Many questions and imaginations flooded her mind for the day to come. For now, she could say she had a good one as she drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

Estelle awoke with a jolt, not recognising where she was. The room was pitch black. She got out of bed, sitting on the edge and reaching her feet to the ground before falling into a seemingly endless pit. She screamed but nothing came out. She heard a maniacal and deep grumbling voice speak. 

“ _ Estelle… _ ”

Estelle looked down to see nothing and looked above to see nothing but inky blackness; She knew she was falling though. The wind blew past her face, dragging her long hair behind her. She called out to the voice, a noiseless “hello” escaping her lips. 

The falling stopped abruptly, Estelle’s dark hair hitting her in the face as it caught up with her body. She was levitating, not knowing how far from the “ground” she really was. She reached down and realised she was able to put her hands on the ground and stand. An abrupt flipping noise caught her attention, causing her to look for the source. Behind her was a small area of light; Beige and white. She ran towards it, creeping closer the more she ran. By the time she made it to where she could see, she was panting, hyperventilating almost. The lighted area seemed to be someone’s living room; Strangely familiar yet she had never seen it in her life.  _ Why? _

Pictures of a family lined the walls. An older woman, two youthful and excited parents, and a baby boy. The parents looked like they adored their newborn child in their arms. The father, tall and a little chubby in the face, smiled brightly. So brightly, you would’ve thought he was lighting up the room if not for the overhead lights. The mother, as beautiful as anyone you could probably think of, smiled equally as bright towards her husband and child. The older woman, Estelle assumed, was the baby’s grandmother. The baby looked familiar. Same curly hair like his father but the same eyes as his mother. She felt like she  _ knew  _ this family, but she didn’t. 

Estelle stepped forward, realising she could step into the room. She looked around at the photos filling the room, many of which were of the baby she had seen before. She stopped at one photo of many people together. There she saw the baby’s parents next to some people she didn’t recognise. Until she saw Dumbledore and her own mother in the photo. She picked up another photo, another group photo. There were the baby and his parents, her mother and another baby - her as a baby - and a man and another baby girl. She quickly put the photo down. Maybe she  _ did  _ know this family.

The doorbell rang and a voice called from the kitchen. The young woman from the photos hurried over to the door. Estelle tried to catch her attention but she had walked right through her. She looked in the kitchen to see the baby from the photos in a highchair, the father trying to get him to eat a puree of different fruits and vegetables. The door opened and the woman smiled.

“Rizah!”

Estelle’s head shot to the door and there her mother stood with a baby in her arms. Not just any baby, it was  _ her  _ as a baby. Rizah and the woman exchanged greetings and heard the baby in the kitchen make some gurgling noises.

“Sounds like Neville knows he’s got a visitor!”

Neville? Like the Neville Estelle had met yesterday? Neville  _ Longbottom? _ The father had taken the baby out of the highchair, wiping the baby’s now carrot and green bean covered face and placed him down on the floor next to a bunch of toys. Rizah put baby Estelle down next to the other baby and watched them play. The parents and Rizah sat on the couch as Estelle stood leaning on the wall, watching the whole affair in front of her.

“So, Alice, Frank, are you two worried about Voldemort coming back? Maybe choosing your boy?”

“A little,” Frank spoke, “Neville and Harry have an equal chance if they’re not both chosen. Alice has been working to the bone, making baby food and knitting sweaters in case we have to send him away.”

The three adults laughed as the babies started to lay down on the floor to take a nap together. 

“We will do anything we have to to protect Neville,” Alice leaned into her husband, “Are you worried about Estelle maybe getting tied up into this?”

“I know my father will protect her no matter what, She’ll be able to protect herself better than I can, too, but yes, I’m worried. Especially about-”

The room went dark then came back to the light; It was different now. Everyone was gone, plastic covered the couches, the picture frames tilted, dusty and covered by a cloth of some sort; the room looked grim. Estelle had gotten a horrible feeling from this room. One she hoped to never experience again - She felt this feeling before but it was distant like it had been in another life. In one of the photos that were still visible through the curtains, the family looked depressed. The father no longer smiling, looking older than he did moments before - Pale and broken. The mother was pale and had a deep gash on her cheek, turned away from the front of the photo frame. The grandmother was now holding the baby, who was crying as she rocked him. What had broken this family like this? Around the rest of the room, wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the paint looking much duller than it had moments before and one picture frame broken on the floor. The picture of this family, her mother and her, and Dumbledore. A bit of red paint was on the picture frame and a few children's toys were broken or damaged along the floor. 

“ _ Estelle!” _

She jolted up, fully awake now. Panting and frantic, she looked around and saw she was in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was the one who woke her and called her. What was that dream she had?

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked worriedly, she was already in her uniform.

“Yeah, Just peachy,” Estelle sat up, stretching slightly before getting up to get changed, “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s alright, I was already awake getting ready when you started flailing about,” Hermione handed Estelle neatly folded clothes, the uniform she was just looking for, “I took the liberty of ironing your shirt and folding your clothes for you. I also organised your closet, if you don’t mind it,”

Estelle blinked a few times before taking the uniform and smiling, hugging Hermione quickly and thanking her before running to the bathroom to change. Hermione sat down on her bed, wide-eyed and blushing. She hasn’t been hugged since she left for the Hogwarts train, she wasn’t expecting it. Why was she feeling like this? Perhaps it was because she didn’t have many female friends back in primary school. Everyone steered away from her, thinking she was odd and rude because she kept mostly to herself and read instead of going out to play or playing all the new video game consoles like other children her age. Strange things always happened around her as well, finding out it was the result of her pent up and undiscovered magic when she had gotten her letter. Hermione felt a wetness on her face, noticing she was crying and quickly wiping her tears before Estelle walked out, tying her tie. 

“You ready, Hermione?” Estelled asked, brushing her hair and putting on a headband,

“Yeah!” Hermione responded, jumping up, “Our first class is Transfiguration! Perhaps we could go out early and scout our classes before breakfast!”

Estelle looked deep in thought, looking at Hermione intently before jumping towards the shared vanity and grabbing one of her bandanas, red and gold, and tying it around Hermione’s head right behind her bangs, giving her a knot ear headband. Estelle smiled and Hermione laughed, looking at her and asking if she looked okay. Estelle nodded and dragged Hermione after grabbing their books for the day. 

It was quite early in the morning, the sun was currently rising and left a golden glow across the campus. A soft breeze blew the trees, shaking them lightly as several different animals had their early morning calls. The grass was dewy and the air smelled of summertime although summer was on its deathbed, starting to turn the leaves to the intoxicating warm colours that came with autumn. Few students were out, some not wanting to get up as early as Estelle and Hermione wanted to. It was about 7 in the morning, most students were just getting up and breakfast began in 30 minutes. Hermione insisted they try to find their classes in their spare time before breakfast, not having much trouble finding them. 

Breakfast began and the two girls arrived early, watching students from different houses pile in. One of the first was Amelia, who took it upon herself to move over to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry walked in some time later, almost falling asleep standing up and sitting next to the girls. Ron woke up some seeing how much food their was set up, his eyes widening in amazement. Harry started piling food onto his plate as more students filed in, filling the tables sluggishly. Neville had walked in similarly to everyone else but slightly more awake. He woke up completely when being startled by Estelle’s sudden speech.

“Good morning, Neville!” 

“Oh, uh, Good morning, Estelle,” Neville wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to him, “You surprised me, sorry,”

“It’s alright, Do you know where your classes are?” 

“Mostly,” Neville sat down, putting some food on his plate and looking off curiously, “I feel like I’ve forgotten something, I just don’t know what!”

Estelle looked around, trying to figure out himself what he could’ve forgotten, “You’re not wearing your robes.”

“Oh,” Neville looked down, blushing at the fact that he forgot something so seemingly obvious, “I guess I’ll have to go grab them. I’ll be back.”

Neville stood up and walked away out of the Grand Hall quickly without eating anything he had put on his plate. He seemed rather jumpy but Estelle brushed it off as first day jitters. Perhaps he was anxious being away from his family for so long? Was he scared of getting bullied?

The rest of breakfast was rather uneventful. Everyone made their aquaintenments and made their way to their first class of the day. For Gryffindor and Slytherin, that class was Transfiguration. The subject was quite easy in Estelle’s opinion but she had also been studying the subject heavily in her own time. Today was mostly an introduction to the course and what they would learn over the course of the year. Harry and Ron ended up showing up late, to the joy of Malfoy and humour of everyone else.

“Thank goodness McGonagall isn’t here yet! Could you imagine the look on her face if she saw that we were late!” Ron said, letting out a sigh of relief not noticing the cat that sat on the professor’s desk. The cat jumped, transfiguring into McGonagall before their eyes, “T-That was brilliant, Professor!”

“Perhaps I could turn you two into pocket watches, then perhaps one of you might be on time,” McGonagall shoved them to sit in a seat, “if you don't mind.” 

The rest of the class let out a slight giggle but continued to focus on the parchment in front of them. The class was rather uneventful as well, the first day of school was always uninteresting, leaving most of the students rather sluggish and unexcited. Next was a study hall and lunch period, a chance to catch up or start homework assigned for that night or try to fuel up for the next class; Flying. Estelle’s heart leapt at the thought of flying class, ever since she was little she had loved quidditch and brooms but only ever played with them at Draco’s house. Her joy was quickly diminished by the thought of having to take the class with the Slytherins. Snape had already started playing favourites with the Slytherins and picked Draco as his star, leaving the Gryffindors and namely Harry at a vast disadvantage compared to the other classes and Estelle knew Draco was once again going to go in over his head and show off next period. 

Stella sat down at the Gryffindor table, grabbing her Potions essay and a pumpkin pastry from one of the plates across the table. Her friends spread themselves across the table, mail flooding in and owls flying overhead like jets. Ron had gotten a letter from his mum and Hermione got a letter from her parents and poor Harry got nothing but a Daily Prophet paper. Once again, particularly unexciting. Murdock flew overhead, landing where his owner sat and handing a letter to her with a chirp. Amelia went to give Murdock a piece of fruit, taking it hesitantly as Estelle read her letter. It was from her mother, asking normal stuff like how school was going and how the first night was and if she had made any friends so far. Reaching into her bag, she pulled a piece of parchment and wrote in response.

_ Dear Mum,  _

_ The first night was rather eventful! I met Ron and a boy named Harry on the train. A girl named Hermione came into our compartment later on looking for a boy’s toad and a girl named Amelia came and made friends with us, although Ron isn’t very fond of her as of yet. The boy who lost the toad is named Neville and he’s very shy and nervous but I’m hoping to make friends with him and help him come out of his shell! I would like to get closer to him and my new friends and make more if it’s possible.  _

_ When the sorting was taking place, the sorting hat couldn’t decide what house I should’ve been and it stalled for 10 minutes! A whole argument between houses started and Draco started making fun of Neville so I, out of impulse, yelled at Draco to leave him alone and stood up for him. That caused the hat to be able to sort me into Gryffindor! Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins are in Gryffindor too and Amelia is in Slytherin! I’m writing this at my break time before flying so I’m going to start on my essays. More letters to come!  _

_ Love, Estelle. _

Estelle closed up the letter and sent it back with her familiar to her home in Diagon Alley before getting back to her homework and pumpkin pastry. Draco Malfoy took notice of Neville Longbottom walking into the hall and taking a seat beside his childhood friend and decided what he caused the night before was something he shouldn’t get away with. Draco sauntered over to Neville, taking the remembrall he was sent by his grandmother out of his hand and inspecting it. In his mind, this was the perfect way to mess with Mr. Longbottom. Harry, Ron, and Estelle jumped to their feet, Ron and Harry half-looking for a reason to fight Malfoy but McGonagall spotted the trouble faster than any teacher would’ve.

“What seems to be the issue here?”

“H-He’s got my Remembrall, Professor,” Neville stuttered as Malfoy tossed it back with a scowl.

“Just looking.” Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin table with the same scowl he had moments before. 

Flying was imminent. The adrenaline rushed through Harry's veins as the anxiousness built up inside of him at the thought of flying. Ron was ecstatic yet nervous and Hermione, to say the least, was terrified and was talking about what she read in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ about flying to calm herself down. Neville was listening intently, hoping to find some sense of comfort in the information Hermione was spilling. Harry thought Neville would need all of the information he could get seeing as he had bad accidents even with both of his feet on the ground. Amelia, however, wasn't nervous at all. She had taken flying classes when she was younger and,  _ ironically,  _ Draco happened to be in that same class. She always managed to do better than him, that probably explained why he hated her specifically. 

The group walked onto the Quidditch field. Brooms were laid out in two rows, one for Gryffindor and one for Slytherins right across. The students stood in a group until Madam Hooch, a woman with eyes like a hawk and short, grey hair, told them to get in front of a broom. 

“Wait, we're missing one, where is she?” Madam Hooch looked at the empty broom beside Hermione. Loud footsteps made their way over. 

“H-Here, Madam Hooch!” Estelle tripped and fell to the ground, “I'm alright…” 

Draco laughed, pointing out to his goons that his enemy fell face-first into the grass. 

“Estelle,” Madam Hooch helped her up, “You're late. Five points from Gryffindor and Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin.” 

Draco glared daggers at Estelle as she walked to the only open broom on the Gryffindor side next to Hermione. Neville leaned over asking why she was late and if she was alright, her making the excuse of she had to go back to the common room and get something. 

“Alright, now that everyone's here,” Madam Hooch started, “Put your right hand above your broom and say ‘UP!’”

Students tried, Hermione's only rolled around in the grass and Neville's didn't move at all. Harry's shot right up into his hand and Ron's hit him right in the face while Amelia's followed Harry's and Estelle got it halfway before it fell back to the ground. Draco smirked at Estelle. 

“Not so good now, are you, Winchester?” 

Estelle was about to yell and ask what his sudden issue was before Madam Hooch interrupted them. She showed the class how to get on the broom without sliding off the end as Neville shook in fear. Perhaps the reason his broom hadn't moved was that, like horses, could tell you were afraid and Neville had a demeanour that said he desperately wanted to keep his feet on the ground. 

“When I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch, “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet above the ground and touchback on the ground by leaning forward slightly. Ready, one- two-” 

Neville, out of anxiety and stress, kicked off the ground before the whistle got close to Madam Hooch’s lips. He started rising quickly, Hooch yelling at him to come back down. Estelle jumped up to grab the center of the broom and try to bring him back down but to no avail. She was starting to rise with him. He peeled her fingers off the broomstick, making her land on the ground as he rose a little faster. His face was a ghostly white and his eyes pleading. 

Estelle tried to think of a counter curse, what was it? Petrificus? She couldn't remember the full spell. Neville shot forwards, heading higher and faster than anyone thought a broom could go. Estelle aimed her wand at the broom before Hermione grabbed her arm.

“Don't! You might hit Neville! He's too high up to do it!”

Hermione had a point, If Estelle were to petrify Neville and his broom right now, he could be falling from over 100 feet. His broom bounced into a wall about three times before shooting up into a crevice in the castle wall. It turned and Neville fell off, a torch holder catching him by his robes. The robes gave out and he fell to the ground, a sickening  _ snap _ making its way through the field. Hooch ran over, inspecting the boy's injuries. 

“Broken wrist…” Hooch clicked her tongue, “None of you is to move while I take Mr Longbottom to the infirmary wing. You leave those brooms right where they are or you'll be on the train home before you could say ‘Quidditch’!”

Hooch pulled Neville away and into the castle towards the hospital wing. Draco noticed a small, circular orb on the ground where Neville laid moments before. Sauntering over, he picked it up and smirked evilly. He howled in laughter. 

“Did you see his face, that daft lump?” 

“Shut it, Malfoy,” snapped Estelle, “Before I shove a broomstick up-” 

“Sticking up for Longbottom, Winchester?” Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, shrilled, “I didn't think you'd like fat little crybabies!”

“And I didn't think you'd look like a pig but here we are, Pansy,” shrugged Estelle, putting her hand out to Malfoy, “Hand it over.” 

“I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- Like up a tree!” Draco smiled. 

“Hand it  _ here _ , Malfoy,” demanded Harry. Before Harry could move, Malfoy hopped on a broom and flew above the topmost branches of an oak tree. He wasn't lying, he  _ could _ fly well but that didn't stop Harry from grabbing a broom himself. 

“Absolutely not!” Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, “Madam Hooch said not to touch the brooms or we'd be expelled!” 

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to Estelle, who was speeding toward Malfoy on a broom of her own. Harry ripped himself out of Hermione's grasp and followed her towards his enemy. Blood pounded in his ears, the adrenaline of being so high on a broom set in and he felt as if he could do anything. Although, his only goal right now was to get that Remembrall back for Neville. This was easy, something Harry was good at without being taught. Girls screamed and gasped and Ron whooped in admiration, encouraging Harry's misbehaviour for a few style points. 

“Give it here, Malfoy!” Estelle screamed, “Or we'll knock you off that broom! It's two against one!”

“Oh, yeah?” Malfoy tried to sneer, his worried look overcoming his pride, “Come and get it, then!” 

Malfoy flew past the two, Harry and Estelle following in nearly perfect sync. Near the ground, Malfoy hit her side, causing her to roll into the ground with minimal damage. Hermione and Amelia and a girl named Parvati came to check up on her while Harry followed Malfoy with precision and skill. Everyone was cheering him on at this point, Malfoy becoming worried and throwing the Remembrall for Harry to get. Amelia was about to grab a broom before Estelle stopped her and pointed at the entrance. McGonagall saw Harry from her office window and now she was stomping onto the field to berate him. To The girls’ dismay, Draco made it to the ground before he could get in trouble. 

“HARRY POTTER!” Professor McGonagall screamed. Harry felt his heart get caught up into his throat. This is it, he's really done it now. He got off his broom, trembling as McGonagall ran towards them. 

“ _ Never -  _ In all of my time at Hogwarts -” McGonagall stuttered, the shock was almost too much to bear, “- How  _ dare  _ you - might have broken your neck-”

Parvati and Ron tried their best to explain it wasn't his fault. That Malfoy was the reason while he smiled with a honeysuckle sweet fake smile. 

“That is  _ enough! _ Potter, come with me.” McGonagall dismissed the class and led Harry into the castle building. Estelle stood up despite her sore ankle and small cuts on her hands and knees and pounding head, getting in Malfoy’s face. 

“You  _ vile,  _ evil little weasel!” Estelle screamed, making Malfoy back up slightly, “You act big and mean but without your goons you'd be beaten to smithereens! I bet you didn't even tell any of your ‘friends’ that you and I were friends as children? Or that you came to my bakery a month before school started and was acting like my best friend? What's  _ happened _ to you, Draco?” 

Draco stayed silent, only smirking to cover up whatever he was actually feeling. 

“You act like I chose to!” 

“You did,” Estelle scoffed, “If you didn't, why did your dad say it was  _ your  _ idea to come into  _ my _ bakery to try to see  _ me?” _

Draco was about to retort when Amelia tackled Ron to the ground. Estelle tried to pull Amelia off, saying something along the lines of “say it again!” Ron already had a bruise on his cheek and his eyes were widened in horror. Estelle ripped Amelia off of him quickly as Draco took it as an opportunity to slip away. 

“S-she's mental!” Ron backed away.

“Say it again!” 

“Say  _ what _ again?” asked Estelle.

Ron backed away, his eyes shifted between Estelle and Amelia anxiously. Amelia stepped toward Ron threateningly, making him coware behind Hermione. 

“People like you and Draco are all the same!” Ron yelled at Amelia, “You care about your money and your status more than others and how they feel or how they’re treated! I don’t know why you worried about Neville or Harry in the first place!”

Amelia’s eyes filled with anger as her hair turned a dark orange, similar to the Weasley in front of her. His face was red with rage. Hermione and Estelle separated the two by stepping in front of them and creating a wall between them.

“That’s quite enough, you two,” said Hermione calmly, “Just because you had a bad experience with people like Amelia doesn’t mean they’re all the same. I mean, you’re a pureblood, aren’t you?”

“Says you, Hermione,” Ron scoffed, “You’re a  _ muggle-born _ , what do you know about status?”

“Say whatever you like about me but leave Hermione out of this!” Amelia hissed, pushing Hermione and Estelle out of the way. Ron shook in fear, backing against a castle wall and closing his eyes waiting for a hit of some sort. The hit never came and he opened his eyes to Amelia pointing her wand at  _ Estelle. _ Estelle huffed and walked away, Ronald realised Amelia saved him from the horrible storm that would’ve come if Estelle had gotten her hands on him.

“Not everything you’ve come to believe is true about Pureblood and rich wizards, Ron,” Amelia sighed, putting out a hand for him to shake, “Perhaps we can try to get along, we are the same status after all. However, I'll need an apology for your original comment.”

Ron took her hand hesitantly and got up from his position, shaking it after standing up. His eyes widened, he was expecting her to put him out of his misery like a normal Slytherin would but instead, she smiled slightly, her hair turning gold. He tilted his head, silently asking why her hair changed. He’s never seen it before but it was clearly a magical thing.

“I’m a Metamorphamagus,” Amelia laughed slightly, “I was born with it, it changes with my emotions!” 

Ron nodded in understanding, walking toward the exit from the field with Amelia, starting to make conversation. Over hidden in the corridor, Hermoine hid behind the small sidewall watching the once foes now smile and laugh as they walked down the hallway towards the dining hall together. She smiled to herself as Estelle laughed. She couldn’t believe it. 

“I think they would be cute together...” Hermione said slyly, dragging Estelle off to go eat.

Dinner was interesting that night, mainly for the fact that Harry showed up and wasn’t on the train back to Privet Drive. He sat down, rather shocked with himself for  _ not  _ getting expelled the first day. He could tell Snape had it out for him already, whether it be because of the prophecy or his fame he didn’t know. McGonagall brought him to a boy named Oliver Wood and put him on the quidditch team; He was the youngest house player in a century and, apparently, his father was a quidditch player as well.

“You’re  _ joking! _ ” Ron swallowed the steak he had in his mouth, “ _ Seeker?  _ First years  _ never-  _ you must be the youngest House player-”

“In a century, I know,” Harry stuffed his face, particularly hungry from the excitement of the day, “Wood told me.”

“You’re telling me Professor McGonagall put you on the Quidditch team instead of expelling you?” Estelle raised a brow at Harry questioningly as Hermione skipped over and sat at the Gryffindor table.

“You bet your nose, Elliekins,” Fred and George sat on either side of Harry, pushing their little brother to the side and turning to the young Potter, “Wood told us!”

“You must be good, he was practically skipping when he told us!”

“Can we not be too loud? Wood wants to keep it a secret.”

“Of course, We’re on the team too!”

“Beaters! We’re the ones who make sure you don’t get bloodied up too bad.”

Harry started training next week, hearing the phrase ‘bloodied up  _ too _ bad’ made him want to rethink this whole Quidditch thing. The twins had barely left when his attention was drawn from his thoughts to Hermoine running over with the biggest smile on her face, she clutched a small potion bottle in her hands that had a heart stamped cork top.

“Uh, whatcha got there Hermoine?” Estelle eyed the bottle in the young witch’s hands.

“Just a little something…” Her smile widened as she glanced at Ron’s goblet.

“What did you do?”

Hermione whispered lowly, trying to stop smiling. 

“I made a love potion and slipped it into Amelia and Ron's goblets!” Hermione squealed, “Not only will Ron be off your back, but they'll be together!”

“Hermione, is that why Amelia is looking at Niall like that?”

“What?” Hermione turned around sharply towards the Slytherin table, Amelia was flirting with Niall, “Oh no,”

Ron was about to take a sip from his goblet but Hermione knocked it out of his hand. The contents spilt over onto Seamus next to Ron. Ron looked between the two quickly as Seamus tried to wipe the pumpkin juice off of his face. 

“What was that?” Ron asked.

“Seamus, Don't you  _ dare _ open your eyes.” Hermione hoped that the potion didn't work on just touching the skin, “There was, uh…”

Estelle tensed up and came up with an excuse, “A spider on your hand! Nasty little bugger it was.”

“Oh,” Ron shook off his hand in disgust, “Thanks, I guess, Hermione,”

“N-No problem…” 

Hermione sat down and looked at Estelle beside her in shock. Seamus shuffled to the bathroom without opening his eyes in fear of what Hermione was talking about and Ron grabbed another goblet while staring at the two weirdly. Estelle whispered quietly.

“What were you thinking?”

“I don't think I was!” Hermione sighed, “I'm sorry, I just wanted to help…” 

“It's alright, Hermione,” Estelle took a drink from her goblet, looking over at the door to the Grand Hall, “Do you have a crush, Hermione?”

“N-No,” stuttered Hermione. “You?”

“That Wood guy is kind of attractive…” 

Malfoy sauntered over to the Gryffindor table snickering to his goons. His white hair glazed back with so much grease that an auto body shop would be jealous. 

“Having a last meal, Potter? When are you heading on the train back home to the muggles?” 

“You're much more confident with your feet on the ground and your little friends behind you, aren't you?” Harry said coolly. 

“I’d take you on any time on my own,” said Malfoy. “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's Duel, I suppose?”

“Of course he has!” shouted Ron. “I'm actually his second! Who's yours?”

“Crabbe. Midnight at the trophy room, alright? That's always unlocked.” 

Malfoy chuckled as he walked away, winking at Estelle before walking to his house table. She scowled, looking at Harry, unsure. He didn't even know a simple disarming charm, who knew what Malfoy had up his sleeve? What if it was a trick? 

“You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, who knows how many points Gryffindor will lose? It's rather selfish,” said Hermione.

“It's really none of your business,” Harry said. 

“Good-bye,” said Ron. 

“Wait!” Estelle shouted, “I can help you!” 


End file.
